Friends Never Say Goodbye
by phoenixqueen
Summary: An urgent message from Elrond brings Legolas running to Rivendell. Alternate Universe! Character Death.


Friends Never Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: All references to Middle-Earth or mention of any recognizable characters, places, and events belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  The song "Friends Never Say Goodbye" belongs to Elton John and Tim Rice.  I own nothing except the idea of this story.  Don't sue me for borrowing Tolkien's wonderful world.

Summary: An urgent message from Lord Elrond brings Legolas to Rivendell to Aragorn's aid. AU  Character Death

It was early morning in Mirkwood.  In the northern half of the forest sat the palace of King Thranduil.  As the sun peeked between the branches of the trees, one lone elf could be seen wandering the grounds of the palace greeting the rising sun.

Legolas, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood, let out a deep sigh of contentment as he watched the sky above him turn brilliant shades of pink, orange, and yellow.  This was his favorite time of the day, when the early sun lit the forests of his home up and temporarily chased away the shadow that was growing on Mirkwood.  The elf's long blonde hair blew softly in the teasing breeze.

As the elf prince passed the large gates of the palace, he nodded and called a greeting to the palace guards assigned to watch the gate.  The guards acknowledged their prince's greeting with smiles and waves.  Suddenly, the sounds of hoof beats could be heard approaching at an extremely fast pace.

One of the guards called for the horse's rider to stop while another called for someone to open the gates.  As the massive gates swung open, a white stallion, drenched in sweat and looking ready to collapse, charged into the courtyard.  The rider pulled the horse to a fast halt and leaped from the stallion's back.

Legolas had been watching this with interest, and when the rider dismounted, the prince recognized him as Moranuen, a warrior of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and an associate of the elf prince.

The guards and Moranuen had a hurried conference and then one of the guards called out to the elf prince who stood watching the events that were unfolding. "Prince Legolas, a message has arrived for you from Rivendell!"

Moranuen hurried over to Legolas, reaching into a pouch at his waist and pulling out a rolled up piece of parchment.  The elf prince was understandably curious as to what this message could be, and what could be so urgent that Moranuen had felt the need to ride his horse to near foundering to deliver it.  It was also unusual that Mora was the one delivering the message.  Normally Estel, Lord Elrond's adopted human son, was the one who delivered any messages to Mirkwood, because he and Legolas were best friends.

"Mora, this is unexpected, but…" Before the elf prince could continue, the Rivendell elf interrupted him.

"Legolas, Lord Elrond bid me bring this message to you as quickly as I could."  The warrior thrust the parchment at the prince, and Legolas took it.  The parchment was sealed with Elrond's seal, and Legolas quickly broke the seal.  Unrolling the parchment, he scanned the brief message inside.  His mind refused to process the words and he reread the message, trying to make sense of what he was reading.

_Prince Legolas,_

_I apologize for the haste in this message, but you are urgently needed in Rivendell.  An emergency involving Estel has occurred and I am in dire need of your presence and assistance.  Please make all haste to Rivendell as soon as you receive this message.  Estel needs you and I fear I may be too late already in summoning you._

_Elrond of Rivendell_

Legolas tore his eyes from the message and locked eyes with Moranuen.  The dark-haired elf fidgeted slightly under the elf prince's gaze and there was a hint of fright buried in his eyes.  "What has happened to Estel, Mora!?" The dark-haired elf didn't answer.

"Mora, I must know, what has happened?!"  The warrior glanced at Legolas for a long moment.  Fear and grief was in his eyes, and he sighed.

"I cannot tell you, Prince Legolas.  Lord Elrond told me only to bring you the message, and bid you to hurry.  It is for Lord Elrond to tell you, though Estel is my friend."  Now Moranuen fixed the prince with a look of desperation.  "Please, hurry Legolas.  Ride as fast as you can before it is too late!"

Legolas nodded finally and tore off at a breakneck run into the palace.  He headed straight for his father's rooms, needing to let the elven king know he was leaving for a time.  He was running so quickly that when the doors to his father's chambers opened suddenly and Thranduil stepped out, Legolas barely avoided crashing into him.

Thranduil looked shocked at the look on Legolas' face.  "What has happened, Legolas that you run like all the orcs of Middle-Earth were at your heels?"  Legolas was out of breath and unable to speak, so he thrust Elrond's message at his father, gasping for breath.

Thranduil read the message quickly, a frown coming over his face.  He looked at his son and saw the pleading in his eyes, and nodded.  "You may go to Rivendell my son.  I will clear you of your duties until you return.  I know what the ranger means to you.  Go quickly, Legolas."

Legolas nodded in thanks before tearing off in the direction that he had come.  He ran into his room and grabbed his pack, his hands flying as he stuffed it full of clothing and other things he would need for a trip.  Once his pack was ready, he grabbed his bow and quiver, as well as his knives and tore back out of the room.

He made a stop in the kitchen for some food from the cooks, and stuffed that into his pack as well with a brief thanks.  Dashing out to the stables, he quickly tacked up his prize mare, and arranged his things on his back.  Leaping into the saddle of the mare, he brought her out to the courtyard, seeing Moranuen waiting for him, mounted on the fastest courier horse in Thranduil's stables.  The stallion that he had ridden to Mirkwood was exhausted from the ride, and would stay in Mirkwood until Legolas and Moranuen returned.

The two elves nodded to each other and then urged their mounts into a gallop.  The horses ran out of the palace gates and down the Old Forest Road towards Mirkwood's western border.

For the next two days, the elves headed for Rivendell as fast as they could, stopping at intervals to give the horses brief rests.  In this fashion, they arrived at the edge of Rivendell's borders as the sun touched the horizon on the second day of travel.  They didn't stop however, but kept going, weaving through the heavy forest that surrounded Rivendell until they were in sight of the Last Homely House, the home of Lord Elrond and his sons Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel.

As they came to a stop outside the house, they saw Elladan and Elrohir waiting for them.  Both elves were trying to remain calm, but at the sight of Legolas, their faces broke into looks of relief tinged with sorrow and anguish.

Legolas flung himself from his mare's back, followed closely by Moranuen.  Servants came and took the two tired horses away for a rubdown and hot food.  Legolas paid no attention to this however as he hurried up to Elrond's sons.  The two elves waiting for him were identical twins, nearly impossible to tell apart.  Legolas knew them well enough to know the subtle differences between them, however.

"What has happened, my friends?  I get an urgent message from your father to come here immediately, and no explanation as to why I am needed.  What has happened to Estel?"

"Come with us, Legolas.  Our father is waiting for you." said Elrohir, trying to remain calm.

Legolas knew he would get no more information from the twins than he had from Mora, so he nodded and followed the twins inside.  The twins led the elf prince towards the sleeping chambers in their home, where they saw Elrond exiting the room that belonged to Estel.  The elf lord looked up as Elladan called out to him, and his weary, saddened face was like a blow to Legolas.  Something was seriously wrong with the young ranger who had been adopted by Elrond years ago.

"Legolas, I am glad you are here.  Please come with me for a moment, before you see Estel."  Elrond called out, turning down the hallway towards his study further down the hall.  Legolas again reined in his impatience and followed the elf lord down the hall.  Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Mora and the twins disappear into Estel's room.

Once they were in Elrond's study and the elf lord had the door firmly closed behind him, he turned towards his desk and sat down heavily.  He seemed to be burdened by the weight of the universe at that moment, or by a sorrow that was stronger than all others.  Legolas simply stood there and waited for the elder elf to speak.  He might have been a prince, but Elrond was a king in his own right, even though he didn't use that particular title, preferring to be called 'Lord' instead of 'King'.

Finally, the elf lord looked up, locking gazes with the elf prince.  "Legolas, Estel is dying."

Legolas stared at the elf lord, trying to come to terms with the words.  There was a rushing sound in his ears, and over the noise those words echoed again and again.  _Estel is dying…dying…dying_.

"H-how?  W-why?" Legolas stammered in stunned disbelief.  Estel couldn't be dying.  Not Estel, the prince's best friend.  At least not yet.  Legolas knew that one day the human would die, for he was mortal as were all humans, but he hadn't thought that it would come this soon.  Estel was still a child in the prince's eyes.

The elf lord sighed.  "He and the twins were hunting in the Misty Mountains and they were ambushed by orcs.  The orcs triggered a rock fall and Estel was buried under the rocks.  While the twins were busy fighting off the majority of the orcs, a smaller group of them dug Estel out and abducted him.  The twins managed to defeat the orcs and when they couldn't find Estel they returned here and we gathered a search party.  We found Estel, and rescued him, but he had already been badly poisoned and tortured, plus the injuries from the rockslide.  I have done my best, but the poison is too strong for me and had too much time to spread before I got to him.  Now it is only a matter of time."  Elrond dropped his gaze and for several moments a heavy silence fell over the two.  Elrond finally raised his eyes again and locked gazes with Legolas.  "I summoned you, Legolas because Estel has been calling for you.  He is drifting between delirium and lucidity, but it's only a matter of days before we lose him."

"Can I see him?' Legolas finally asked.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Elrond was the best healer in Middle-Earth and if he couldn't help Estel, then the human was going to die.  He also understood the sorrow that he had seen on Elrond and the twins face.  This was a repeat of what had happened to Celebrian, Elrond's wife and the twin's mother.  The only difference this time was that Aragorn could not depart to the Undying Lands for healing the way that Celebrian had.

"Of course, Legolas.  That was why I summoned you here, because Estel wants you.  I just wanted to warn you, before you saw him." the elf lord said quietly.

Legolas nodded his thanks and quickly left the room, hurrying towards Aragorn's room.  His friend had been calling for him, and Legolas was going to answer his call.  At the closed door to the bedroom, Legolas paused to compose himself, not wanting his friend to see him upset.

The elf prince slowly pushed open the door and peered into the room.  The twins and Moranuen were gathered around Estel's bed, sitting in chairs or on the bench at the end of the bed.  Legolas swallowed hard as Elladan looked up and gestured for him to enter.

As Legolas approached the bed, he stifled a gasp.  Elrond had tried to warn him, but he hadn't ever seen a mortal near death like this and he had had no idea what to expect.  Aragorn looked dreadful.  His skin was as pale as snow, giving him a translucent look.  His face was mottled with bruises and ugly red cuts.  The human's eyes were glassy and unfocused, but there was still a hint of life in them.  Aragorn was nearly invisible under the mounds of blankets, and still he shivered uncontrollably.

Elrohir leaned close to his brother and whispered softly.  "Estel, can you wake up a little bit more?  Legolas is here to see you."  Estel blinked slowly, and some of the glassy, unfocused look faded, but it didn't disappear entirely.  The ranger moaned a little as he tried to sit up, and then gasped with pain as one of his injuries was jostled.

"Legolas?  Where?" was all the ranger managed to get out as the twins leaned forward and gently propped him up with pillows so that he could sit to talk to the elf prince.  Moranuen rose from his seat and left the room to leave the brothers and their friend alone.

"I'm right here, Strider." Legolas said softly as he took the seat that Mora had left open for him.  He reached out and gently grasped the trembling hand that Estel reached blindly toward him.  The weakness in the normally strong human almost broke the elf's heart.

_There isn't much I haven't shared_

_With you along the road_

_And through it all there'd always be_

_Tomorrow's episode_

"Legolas." the human whispered; his voice a ruined rasp of the powerful timbre that it had once been.  Just the effort of speaking that one word seemed to sap most of the ranger's remaining strength.  He seemed to sink further back into the pillows behind him, but he stubbornly kept his eyes locked on the prince.

"Oh, Strider.  How did you get yourself into this mess?  Did your 'haughty gait' annoy the orcs?"  the elf asked softly, trying to keep his voice light and bantering.  He could tell that he was failing.  The ranger chuckled softly, and then he began coughing harshly, his entire body shaking with the pain.

_Suddenly that isn't true_

_There's another avenue_

_Beckoning the Great Divide_

_Ask no questions_

_Take no side_

Legolas couldn't stay in the room for much longer, but he wouldn't abandon his friend in his last hours.  He had never expected to be saying goodbye to Aragorn like this.  Not this soon.  He knew that it would happen one day when time had beaten the ranger, and the ranger was ready, but it wasn't that time yet.

"Legolas." Aragorn managed to rasp out.  When the elf prince locked gazes with the ranger, he felt the human tighten his grip on the elf's hand.  It was a very weak grip, showing how close the human was to death.

"Estel… I… don't want to lose you.  Not like this.  Not now." Legolas said as he tried to choke back tears unsuccessfully.

"You…can't…stop…it, _nin mellon_." Estel forced out.  "Besides, you…could…never…lose me."

_Who's to say who's right or wrong?_

_Whose course is braver run?_

_Still we are, have always been_

_Will ever be as one_

Legolas nodded and blinked back the tears.  He had to get away for a moment to compose himself, to come to terms with this.  "I'll be back in a few minutes, Estel."  He quickly stood as Aragorn released his hand with a nod.

"Legolas, would you find Father and ask him if it is time for more pain medication for Estel?" Elrohir asked.  Legolas nodded, realizing that the human's family would not want Aragorn to be in any pain, even if they couldn't stop his death.

The elf prince exited the room and stood in the hallway for a moment, taking shuddering breaths as he tried to control his shaking and tears.  He was so focused inwardly that he didn't he the soft elven footsteps approach.

"Legolas?" The quiet voice startled him and he quickly swiped his hand across his eyes, trying to wipe away any trace of tears.  He turned and saw Lord Elrond next to him, his eyes sad.  "Don't be ashamed to cry, Legolas.  All of us have cried many tears in the last few days and Estel knows it.  Nobody would fault you for showing your friendship and the loss that you feel."

Legolas nodded, and as the tears began to trickle out of the corners of his eyes, he faced the elf lord.  "You tried to warn me, but I didn't think that he would look like that.  He has the strength of an autumn leaf, with nothing to anchor him to this world."

"But he does, Legolas.  Your friendship kept him anchored here long enough for you to get to him.  His desire to say farewell to you gave him the strength to hold on until Mora could get you and for you to arrive.  Even an autumn leaf has an anchor, but sooner or later it will break away from the tree, Legolas." Elrond said, wisely.

"Yes, my lord.  Elrohir wanted me to ask you if Estel could have more pain medication." Legolas said softly.  Elrond nodded.  "I'll go to check on his responsiveness and level of pain."  As the elf lord turned to go and check on his youngest son, he paused and turned back.  "Legolas, I have lost many people in my life, mortal and immortal.  I have had to learn that the best way to deal with the pain is not to remember how they died, but to remember how they lived."  With those words, the elf lord disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_What is done has been done for the best_

_Though the mist in my eyes might suggest_

_Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_

_But if I started over, I know I would choose_

_The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way_

_That fought me, and taught me that friends never say_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

How did he want to remember Estel?  With pain, or with joy?  If he could go back and redo their whole relationship, would he have done anything different, even if he knew that it would end this way?  The elf prince smiled as he recalled some humorous times in their relationship.  The time when Estel had surprised Elladan and thrown him into the stream when the elder twin had been about to throw the ranger in.  The many mishaps that always seemed to gather about the two of them, which they could now laugh about.  The looks on Elrond's face every time they had dragged themselves back to Rivendell after one of those mishaps.

Elladan poked his head back into the hallway.  "Legolas, Estel is asking for you.  I think its time."

Legolas nodded in acknowledgement.  Turning, he moved slowly back into the room, unable to believe that it was time.  He saw the twins and Elrond had gathered around the bed, but they had left him a spot near Estel's head.  The human's breath was much raspier than it had been, although the pain lines were fewer, and the normally bright silver eyes were dull from the pain medication.

Legolas knelt next to Aragorn's head and smiled sadly.  Tears were flowing unchecked down his face, but he didn't try to contain them.

"Legolas, I… wouldn't change…anything.  I enjoyed…every moment…with you.  Promise me that…you won't seek…death out to follow…me.  Friends never… say… goodbye.  Illuvitar willing, I… will see you…again."  As the elf prince nodded, the ranger turned his gaze to his brothers and father.  "Same…goes… for…you."  They all nodded, wanting to honor any last request that the ranger would make.

"_Namarie, nin mellon_." Legolas started to say, but was stopped by Aragorn shaking his head.

"Friends…never…say…goodbye, remember?" the ranger managed as his breath came more slowly.  Finally, with a last look at each of them, Aragorn closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering, raspy breath.  He exhaled and his face relaxed into a peaceful expression.  Legolas watched, waiting for him to take another breath, but the ranger didn't.  He reached out a careful hand and brushed the ranger's hand that lay exposed on the top of the blankets.  It was still warm, but even as the prince touched it, he could feel it beginning to cool as the room's air affected it and there was no body heat to keep it warm.  Raising his eyes back to the ranger's face, he noticed that Estel was paler than he had been.  Legolas glanced at the twins, who were crying softly, before chancing a glance at Elrond.  Despite his advice about how to remember, the elf lord looked visibly upset.

Legolas rose to his feet.  "May the Valar keep you until we meet again, _nin__ mellon." the elf prince whispered, before leaving the room.  Elrond and the twins deserved a few minutes alone.  As he exited the room, he saw Moranuen and Celboril waiting outside._

"It's over." Legolas said simply.  Both elves nodded, sadness in their eyes.  Legolas continued further down the hall to a small wooden chair.  He lowered himself into it and simply thought back, remembering the happy times, the adventures, and the close calls that the two of them had had.

_Suddenly that isn't true_

_There's another avenue_

_Beckoning, the Great Divide_

_I would choose_

_The same joy, the same sadness each step of the way_

_They fought me, and taught me that friends never say_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

Legolas nodded to himself.  "You're right, Estel.  Friends never do say goodbye."

Translations:

nin mellon: my friend

Namarie: Farewell

**I can't believe I actually killed Aragorn, I thought that I would never kill any of the characters!  This just sort of happened!  Please don't flame me, this is AU after all!  -phoenixqueen**


End file.
